Eternidad
by Andrea-chan Nyaan
Summary: One-shot. 7 años espero. Pero no se puede hacerlo para siempre.


Bueno, aqui les vengo con otro One-shot. Espero que les guste.

* * *

**Eternidad:**

¿7 años ya? ¿Ha sido mucho tiempo?

Para mí lo ha sido.

He decidido escribir por muchas razones. Primero déjame darte un introducción, desde que te fuiste me he esforzado en estudiar, Rima y Utau me han ayudado bastante con esto. Al entrar a la universidad, escogí mi carrera con cuidado, porque ya sabes que soy muy torpe y que necesito ser cuidadosa. Me gradué y conseguí un trabajo, Rima se casó y se fue a vivir con Nagihiko a una cuadra de mi apartamento, mientras Utau vive conmigo, al parecer también esperándote, Kukai la quiso convencer muchas veces, pero ella dijo que no. Lo único que Utau me conto fue que has encontrado ya donde vive tu padre y vas camino hacia ese lugar, quería felicitarte, lo has logrado, la razón por la que te fuiste, espero poder verte en un tiempo, pero creo que tal vez no sea posible. Lo siento, por eso. Bien, luego Tadase se fue a Europa, consiguió un buen trabajo y nos llama seguido. Kairi y Yaya, ha sido muy divertido, es una de las relaciones más raras que he visto, será porque son totalmente opuestos. Con esto puedo decir que ahora tengo dos sobrinos, La pequeña Airi y Mai. Airi tiene 3 años y es una de las niñas más dulces que he visto, felicite a Rima ya que con su actitud nunca pensé que ella fuera a ser una persona dulce. Luego Mai es igual a su mama, tiene 2 años, Le encantan los dulces, igual que ha Yaya pero la audacia de Kairi además de la lógica. Bueno por mi parte, sigo esperándote, pero creo que se me ha acabado el tiempo de espera, Utau está un poco nerviosa, siempre está buscando al médico. Rima ha estado pendiente y viene diariamente a visitarnos.

Hace dos años, cuando me gradué de la universidad y conseguí un trabajo, Utau se mudó conmigo, mis padres estuvieron de acuerdo, Ami quería venir conmigo pero todos se lo negamos ya que todavía era pequeña, ahora tiene 16 pero sigue sin el permiso, papa le ha puesto más atención, ya que dice que en cualquier momento aparecerá un novio o algún chico en casa, por lo que siempre está acosándola lo cual a ella le molesta y trata de evitar. Sin embargo no lo logra. Hablando de hermanos el de Yaya ha crecido mucho, tiene ahora 14 y es más maduro que Yaya. Lo que todo el mundo esperaba, hasta Yaya. Los padres de Rima por fin se han reconciliado y están muy felices con poder tener a alguien como Airi en su familia, otra persona muy contenta con Airi es Nadeshiko quien en cuanto Rima le conto lloro, Grito, se rio y emociono. Y es la primera vez que la vemos así.

Cambiando de tema, esta carta es para decirte adiós, en menos de un mes, no volveremos a vernos, nunca más, aunque me busques, aunque recorras cada parte del mundo. Si logro verte antes de eso sería un milagro, pero que tal vez no se cumpla, en realidad quería verte y volver a decirte que te quiero, pero como ya dije tal vez simplemente no será posible. ¿Por qué? Es simple.

Muerte.

* * *

El peliazul tomo su maleta y camino hacia el lugar donde lo había citado su hermana Utau, parecía triste, tenía roja su cara y al parecer lloraba. Su hermana corrió de esta misma forma hacia él y lo abrazo, lloro por un momento, parecía también sonreír.

-Corre-

-¿Qué?- Parecía confundido.

-¿Quieres verla?-

-Si.-

-Entonces corre.-

-Bien, pero, ¿Dónde?-

-Sígueme-

Llegaron frente al hospital

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?-

-Vamos entra-

Luego de recorrer algunos pasillos llegaron a las habitaciones y entraron a la cual traía el nombre de una chica.

-Utau…-

-Entra-

Abrió la puerta y la vio, en una camilla, al parecer viendo la televisión. Ella volteo a verlo, lentamente, con mucho cuidado, y luego sonrió. La vio débil, al parecer estaba sola.

-Ikuto…- Ella sonrió, él se acercó.

-Amu- La abrazo y sintió como sus latidos eran pocos. -¿Qué te pasa?-

-Ikuto- Ella comenzó a llorar

-Morirá pronto- Utau también lloraba –Desde hace tres años que tiene cáncer-

-Si…- pronuncio Amu.

-Estos son sus últimos momentos juntos…-

* * *

Las hojas se movían con el viento, el tiempo era simplemente brillante. El chico dejo caer una lágrima mientras veía la tumba de la persona que el amo, con la que él quería pasar toda su vida, pero con la cual solo pasó cinco. Una persona brillante, llena de ternura y amabilidad, la cual no expresaba bien esto. Alguien que él pudo conocer bien.

**"Hinamori Amu"**

La cual debió llamarse "Tsukiyomi Amu", con la cual debió disfrutar más que una sola confesión.

**"1990 – 2015"**

En el cual "15" debía ser una cantidad mucho mayor.

**"Si naciste es porque vas a importarle a alguien"**

A mí me importo.

Ella no se cansó de esperar… Y yo esperare a verla alguna vez, aunque pasen todavía muchos años más. Pero ella si me estará mirando. Y algún día nos encontraremos.

* * *

Igh, ;n; llore.

No se ustedes, pero yo si. Lol

Bye bye.


End file.
